Pour que je ne fasse qu'un avec toi
by Didou367
Summary: "Tu sais, ce n'est pas en traquant Vanya tout le temps que tu le persuaderas de t'épouser." Sur cette simple parole, Ukraine entama l'un de ces dialogues typiques aux soeurs - mais tout est atypique avec une parente comme Biélorussie, n'est-ce pas ?


**Titre :** Pour que je ne fasse qu'un avec toi.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 8 Novembre, Traque.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnage/Couple :** Biélorussie, Ukraine.  
**Rating :** K+/PG.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Et bah ouais, j'ai du retard. Tant pis. Bref, je m'excuse pour l'éventuel OOC (Quoique j'ai l'impression d'être restée IC, dans l'ensemble).  
Aussi, Natalya, je l'écris avec un "y" et non un "i" pour deux raisons : Je trouve que ça fait plus beau, et aussi plus slave. Moins Europe de l'Ouest, en tous les cas.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, une opiniâtre bourrasque ne cessait de sillonner les environs immaculés en une cruelle caresse glaciale. Elle secouait les branches hirsutes des sapins, délogeait de leurs épines sinoples un peu de neige qui conférait à ces grands arbres un manteau albe auquel ils demeuraient accoutumés.  
Une maison à la taille démesurée, de construction rustique mais inébranlable, régnait en ces lieux inhospitaliers ; elle subsistait pareille à une unique irrégularité sur un bois parfaitement travaillé, elle semblait incongrue dans cette frigide pâleur.  
En son sein, dans une petite pièce aux tonalités étrangement chaleureuse, une jeune fille tricotait dans un silence troublé par les coups tonitruants que le vent portait à la fenêtre, comme les hurlements d'un loup affamé, ainsi que par le crépitement sécurisant du feu qui se consumait de façon progressive.

Depuis l'éclatement de l'URSS, l'interdiction de voir son frère que son patron lui imposait n'avait plus de raison d'être et Ukraine venait donc rendre visite au susnommé bien plus souvent ; elle cuisinait ou nettoyait pour lui, rangeait son bureau avec une méticulosité extrême ; il lui arrivait même de le border comme auparavant, en le gratifiant d'une tendre caresse dans ses cheveux argentins ainsi que d'un affectueux baiser sur le front.  
Présentement, elle confectionnait pour son cadet un pull de laine cérulée que parsèmeraient des tournesols aux pétales orpiment.

Ainsi s'affairait-elle à donner forme à ce vêtement qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir offrir à Russie le plus prestement possible lorsqu'elle ouït des bruits de pas empressés qu'accompagnaient des sanglots terrifiés et des suppliques épeurées, puis le claquement tonitruant d'une porte que l'on apposait en simulacre de barrière.

Alors qu'un soupir franchît ses lèvres charnues, Ukraine quitta la chaise-à-bascule sur laquelle elle se laissait bercer en même temps qu'elle s'affairait à son ouvrage et entrouvrit discrètement la porte. Elle passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement et dirigea son regard cérulé dans la direction d'où semblait provenir tout ce tapage.  
Comme elle l'appréhendait, sa jeune sœur martelait de ses poings frêles la surface boisée qui ouatait les objurgations que Russie hurlait d'un ton hagard. Objurgations auxquelles la concernée ne semblait prêter nulle attention puisqu'elle s'écriait avec davantage de virulence ''Epouse-moi, mon frère ! Epouse-moi, pour que nous fassions plus qu'un !'', ponctuant chacune de ses paroles d'un coup toujours plus insistant que le précédent.

Secouant la tête, l'aînée de cette fratrie vint aux côtés de l'intéressée, ce qu'elle ne parût pas avoir remarqué malgré le bruit fort reconnaissable qu'émettait sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'elle faisait ; et lui tapota doucettement l'épaule, tout en l'interpellant d'une voix amabile :

« Biélorussie ? Biélorussie ? »

La susnommée finit par suspendre son action véhémente et se tourna vers son interlocutrice, son visage d'albâtre renfrogné en cette expression placide coutumière et son regard, où améthyste et saphir se rencontraient, glacial et désintéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, s'enquit-elle imperturbablement.  
-Juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, sourit la plus âgée des deux. Allez, viens avec moi ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara du bras fluet de Biélorussie et l'astreignit à la suivre jusque dans la salle dans laquelle elle demeurait seule avant cela. Etrangement, celle-ci ne tenta aucunement d'échapper à la prise de sa sœur.  
Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le siège, encore tiède, et entraîna sa jeune parente avec elle, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva sur ses cuisses, la tête dans ses seins. Elle encercla sa taille svelte, appuya le menton sur son crâne et la serra contre son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grande sœur ?  
-Je te câline un peu, ça faisait si longtemps... Ca m'a manqué. Pas toi ? »

Ukraine obtint pour toute réponse la détente des muscles de son allocutaire, ainsi qu'un indicible adoucissement dans l'expression impavide de son faciès à l'épiderme lacté.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en traquant Vanya tout le temps que tu le persuaderas de t'épouser, dit-elle inopinément. »

Une fois de plus, l'autre s'opiniâtrait dans son mutisme, sans que cela ne l'affectât véritablement. Elle arpenta de ses doigts la soyeuse chevelure d'argent dont ses narines humaient les discrets effluves sucrés, tandis qu'elle maintînt la prise sur ses hanches de l'autre bras.

« Je pense plutôt, renchérit t-elle, que tu devrais lui montrer tes qualités, des qualités qui lui donneront envie de se marier avec toi.  
-Je n'ai pas de qualités, décréta la principale concernée de façon marmoréenne.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Par exemple, tu es loyale. Tu es restée auprès de notre frère quand tout le monde est parti, même moi. Et tu es déterminée, quand tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'avoir, tu n'abandonnes jamais. Et en plus, tu es très jolie, même Vanya le dit. »

Toutefois, Natalya subsistait fort dubitative quant à la possibilité que l'exhibition de ses ''qualités'' eussent un effet quelconque sur son frère. Elle retira le bras de sa congénère et se releva prestement. Sous les prunelles azuréennes de celle-ci, elle annihila les plis qui parsemaient sa robe indigo pour ensuite quitter les environs en un friselis de fanfreluches. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps, de son avis, qu'elle eût délaissé Russie.

Quant à Ukraine, elle se remit à tricoter en silence, songeuse. Et, de nouveau, ses oreilles perçurent ces éclats de voix implorants, ces cadences de pas rendues chaotiques par l'épouvantement... Ce tintamarre lui paraissait à présent si familier qu'il en devînt excédant.  
Elle ne put cependant que chuchoter d'un ton désabusé, sereinement bercée dans sa chaise et affairée par les baguettes de fer que ses mains tenaient :

« Moi, je n'aurais pas besoin que tu me traques pour me décider à ne faire qu'un avec toi, Natalya. »


End file.
